pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sect Elder Lan Lan
Lan Lan was a Sect Elder of Seven Moons Sect of the third line. Appearance Lan Lan was the most beautiful woman in Seven Moons Sect. She wore a purple dress. There were a few crystal shards at the center of her brow.Ch. 1383 Background She was a disciple of Xu Zhong Fan.Ch. 1387 Lan Lan went out to train three thousand years ago and she ran into the Third Prince, but she couldn't remember it later, because he still haven’t woken up.Ch. 1394 She stayed at the fifth layer of Sky Beyond the Sky, on the mountain belonging to the third line, which was of her Master. She had a disciple named Yue Yan.Ch. 1401 History Book 7 One day, Lan Lan and other Sct Edlers accompanied Great Sect Elder Dao Han watching the competition to enter the inner sect. When Su Ming's performance, who possessed Wang Tao, drew attention of many sect elders. Sect Elder Lan divinated very prosperous future for this Wang Tao and the sect on Dao Han's request. Great Sect Elder wanted to take him as disciple, but Sect Elder Lan said that their life matrix clashed and he was showing signs of death.Ch. 1384 Because of his strange life matrix and that she had a feeling that she'd known him for several lifetimes, Lan Lan went to woke up her Master Xu Zhong Fan, who slumbered in a different world in the five-colored pearl, against the law. When her Master took Su Ming as a successor disciple, she was a bit suprised, he would be her senior brother. Then she took him to the fifth layer, where he would reside.Ch. 1388 After Ye Long passed seventh formation of Dao Divinity Shadow Descension Rune, Su Ming agreed to his challenge.Ch. 1395 And he passed easily six formations with just brute force.Ch. 1397 After challenging eleventh formation, Guru Xing Chen's shadow appeared. Dao Han figured out it was manipulation of Sect Elder Lan Lan. She only pointed him to her Master Xu Zhong Fan.Ch. 1399 His act of clearing the formations had even caught the attention of the Sect Elders in the fifth layer of Beyond the Sky. Lan Lan was watching him too.Ch. 1403 In next 40 years, some disciples started disappear and cracks started to appear in the sky above the sect. Eventually the mountains of the sect were covered in cracks. Council of Elders was held. It was revealed One Dao Sect sent threats to hand over all the disciples they took in the last 2 cycles of 60 years or they declare war.Ch. 1404 Decision of all 13 Great Sect Elders was to fight. The sect was to be sealed and defended. Great Sect Elder Dao Han acted as garrison and activated the protective Rune. This was because Su Ming was the most valuable person in Seven Moons Sect. In 3 years, One Dao Sect launched invasion.Ch. 1405 All 13 Sect Elders fought enemies surrounding them. Great Dao Paragon Sen Mu offered a bet. After Su Ming killed Tian He, Sen Mu left suprised.Ch. 1410 Later, Sect Master Gu Tai assured Su Ming that Seven Moons Sect would help him with everything and informed about incoming war with other princes and their supportive sects and clans to determine the successor of Ancient Zang.Ch. 1413 A month afterwards, Su Ming was sounding his Dao Spirit Voice for all Ancient Zang to hear. All the Sect Elders and Great Sect Elders acted as Dharma Protectors for him.Ch. 1414 Once Su Ming sounded ninth Dao Spirit Voice, Gu Tai was very excited about future of his sect.Ch. 1418 All Great Sect Elders felt respect towards Su Ming. Xu Zhong Fan was the happiest.Ch. 1419 Notes There was already a person named Lan Lan Su Ming met in Harmonious Morus Alba, in the Berserkers' world. Reference List Category:Seven Moons Sect Category:Female Characters Category:Characters